


The Undone and the Divine

by SaunterVaguelyDownward (ClueingForLooks_221B)



Series: I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Aziraphale Isn't Fooling Around, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But Also Romantic AF, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Enough Is Enough, Featuring: Crowley's inarticulate grunts, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon, Romance, With A Hearty Dose of Smut, lots of fluff, nothing too graphic though, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClueingForLooks_221B/pseuds/SaunterVaguelyDownward
Summary: He licked his bottom lip and managed to find his voice.“Angel, wha- what are you doing?”Aziraphale’s expression turned to one of slight guilt. “I’m terribly sorry to just spring this on you my dear, but, well... six thousand years is quite long enough to wait. Wouldn’t you agree?”~In which Aziraphale, with the help of a little liquid courage, removes his head from his arse and realizes what he's had in front of him all along :)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: I'm Not Here Looking for Absolution [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977214
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	The Undone and the Divine

“Oh, bugger off,” a slightly inebriated Aziraphale grumbled. His coat sleeve had got caught on his wrist as he attempted to remove his outer jacket.

“Here, lemme help you with that,” a significantly less inebriated Crowley chuckled.

The demon moved toward his friend, placing one hand on his shoulder to steady him as he pulled the offending sleeve all the way off.

“Hmm, thank you, dearest,” the angel beamed up at him.

Crowley stared back fondly for just a moment before clearing his throat and turning away.

“Why’ve you got a fire going in here anyway, angel? It’s April,” he added as he, too, removed his coat.

“April in _London_. It's rainy and chilly out there!” Aziraphale countered. He began pouring his friend a glass of wine, concentrating very hard on not spilling any.

Crowley smirked as he began unbuttoning his waistcoat. Once finished, he tossed it over the same chair he had carelessly thrown his jacket.

“I don’t really think a fireplace in a bookshop is the best idea anyway.”

The angel met the demon’s gaze as he handed him his glass.

“Brings back bad memories,” Crowley added softly.

Aziraphale nodded solemnly, suddenly feeling an overwhelming urge to pull his demon into an embrace to ward off those bad memories. The two of them had been through so much together, a lot of it happening in the last few days that led up to the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't. He didn’t know what it was like to think your best friend had died, and he frankly didn’t want to know. He physically shuddered at the thought of losing Crowley. It was then that he realized, in his slightly tipsy haze, that he still hadn’t released Crowley’s wine glass. They were both holding onto it, his friend’s fingers lightly touching his own. The angel was realizing how much more he wanted to touch the demon, he’d been feeling that way for a while now. A little less than two weeks had passed since the day they helped save the world. Aziraphale and Crowley had spent at least part of every one of them together, happy to be in each other's company without the threat of reprimand from above and below.

Crowley had both seen and felt Aziraphale’s shudder, due to their continued close proximity.

“Are you okay?” the demon asked gently.

Aziraphale gave his friend a soft smile. He finally released his hold on the glass, but only so that he could close the small gap between them and wrap his arms around the demon.

Crowley stiffened in surprise as his traitorous heart began thumping loudly inside his chest.

“I’m more than okay,” the angel muffled against him. “Oh, Crowley, you always have been there for me.”

Crowley was confused by this suddenly affectionate side of the angel, but that wasn’t going to stop him from enjoying it. He let himself relax as he returned a one armed embrace, so as not to spill wine on his friend. And, _oh_ , did it ever feel incredible. The warm, soft curves of the angel's body wrapped tightly around him. If he had it his way, he would chuck the glass of wine across the room, wrap himself fully around his friend and devour him whole. As it was, Aziraphale had never shown any interest in becoming anything more. Sure, he had held his hand on the bus ride home after the world had almost ended, and yes, he was hugging him now. But the former was an extreme, emotional reaction to a very trying day. And the latter, well... the hug was most certainly alcohol induced. Be that as it may, he was going to continue to enjoy this. What was the harm in providing himself and his friend some much needed comfort? So long as he didn’t reveal his true desires, everything would be fine.

He was a demon, after all. It was in his nature to let himself indulge a bit. 

It was then that Aziraphale nuzzled into his friend’s neck and inhaled deeply. When he exhaled, he gave a contented little sigh that the demon could feel right in the base of his stomach.

Crowley’s body went rigid again, and he put his free hand on the angel’s shoulder to gently push him away.

Aziraphale frowned in response.

Crowley chuckled, attempting to hide the effect the angel was having on him. “How long were you drinking before I came over here?”

Aziraphale looked affronted. “Not very long!” He then began to reconsider. “Although, time did seem to get away from me while I was reading. What time is it now?”

“Almost midnight.”

“Oh dear,” the angel chewed his lip. “Well then, yes, I suppose it has been several hours.”

Crowley laughed. “That’s brilliant. Well, it seems I’ve got some catching up to do.” The demon downed his glass of wine in one go before sauntering over to the bottle to pour himself another.

Aziraphale glared. “Do you realize what that is? You can’t just- just... _neck_ a glass of Chateau Lafite!”

The angel could see his friend’s eyebrows raise higher over the top of his sunglasses.

“Oh, can’t I?” the demon challenged before draining another glass.

“Crowley!” he admonished.

“Ah come on, angel,” he winked as he drifted by his friend. “It’s not like you don’t have an unlimited supply.”

“Yes, but- but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t enjoy it or that we should take it for granted!”

Crowley huffed as he sprawled out onto the couch in a slouched, seated position. His long arms draped along the top cushions as he laid his head back.

Aziraphale considered his friend from his slightly swaying stance as he took another sip of his extremely rare wine. His words about not taking it for granted were running over and over in his mind. He was beginning to think he should take his own advice and apply them to something, or someone, that really mattered.

His eyes traced the lean contours of the demon, as he had done thousands of times over the years. His friend really was beautiful. That fiery red hair and impossibly smooth skin. Both had an almost iridescent quality that left him looking still a bit… _reptilian_. And, speaking of reptilian, his eyes. Oh, those eyes. Aziraphale thought he had never seen anything more beautiful.

In fact.

He wanted to see them now. More than that, he wanted to feel Crowley’s skin, and run his fingers through his hair. All the thoughts that had been floating through his brain all these millennia and he was _so_ tired of doing “the right thing”. Well, “the right thing”, according to heaven, anyway.

But, heaven wasn’t what he thought it was, was it? Well, the angels who run it weren't who he thought they were.

If there was anything he had learned through his friendship with Crowley it was this:

He loved the demon.

And if it was wrong to love a demon then,

Heaven be damned.

Crowley heard Aziraphale shuffling toward him. He was about to lift his head to ask the angel to pour him another glass of wine when he felt two warm hands on his shoulders, pushing him slightly more into the couch. Surprised, he opened his eyes just in time to see Aziraphale begin to straddle him, his thighs pressing against the outside of Crowley’s and his warm weight settling onto the demon’s lap.

Crowley’s mouth gaped open as he stared with wide eyes at his friend. “Aziraph-”

The angel pressed a finger to Crowley’s lips, silencing him and giving him a warm smile.

Crowley, for his part, had never been more immediately turned on in his life. He didn’t know what had gotten into the angel or, frankly, if this was some sort of drunken joke to his friend. They’d never done more than shake hands, for God- for someone’s sake! Suddenly, tonight, the object of his affection for the last six thousand years was hugging him and currently _in his lap_. Not only that, but positively _beaming_ at him like there was nowhere else on heaven or earth he’d rather be.

Crowley swallowed nervously and prayed to whomever that Aziraphale was too drunk to notice the demon’s, ahem, already expanding enthusiasm.

Aziraphale continued to beam at his effectively captive friend. His finger was still resting on Crowley's lips, lightly brushing them before moving down to his chin. He traced along his jawline and around the sensitive shell of his ear. Crowley practically whimpered beneath him as both of Aziraphale’s hands were now cradling his face. His thumbs were drawing light circles in front of his ears while his digits carded into his hair. He then went to take the demon’s glasses off but paused before actually doing it.

“May I?” he breathed.

“Ngk,” was Crowley’s dignified response, before nodding his head slowly.

Aziraphale smirked as he gently removed his friends' shades and set them aside. He was met with the wide, questioning, and almost scared eyes of his best friend. Those serpentine pupils were positively blown with desire and surrounded by that most beautiful golden color, the one Aziraphale would never tire of seeing.

The angel sighed happily. “That’s better. I’ve always found it _unbearable_ the way you’ve had to hide yourself from the world.”

Crowley kept his arms firmly at his sides, resisting any and all urges to touch the angel. He was nearly vibrating from the effort of it, but it was in the interest of self preservation. Once he allowed himself this indulgence, he would not be able to hold back. And where his true, unadulterated romantic desire for the angel was concerned, it was an all or nothing deal.

He had to know what exactly was going on.

He licked his bottom lip and managed to find his voice.

“Angel, wha- what are you doing?”

Aziraphale’s expression turned to one of slight guilt. “I’m terribly sorry to just spring this on you like this my dear, but, well... six thousand years is _quite_ long enough to wait. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Crowley’s mouth opened and closed wordlessly, very much resembling a fish, and his eyes practically bulged out of his head.

“I. You? You mean? Guh.” He inhaled sharply and tried again. “Six. Thousand. Years?”

Aziraphale managed to look sheepish despite having the demon pinned beneath his thighs. “Come now, Crowley. You’ve been aware of my affection toward you all this time.” He paled at the demon’s astonished expression. “You must have known!” he continued in disbelief. The angel then gave a little hiccup, reminding them both that he was still a bit inebriated.

“Aziraphale,” Crowley groaned as he scrubbed his face with his hands in exasperation. “I need you to do me a favor and sober up. I don’t think you realize what you’re saying.”

The angel huffed in indignation. “I most certainly _do too_ know what I’m saying!”

Crowley’s gaze pleaded with him to do as he requested.

Aziraphale’s eyes softened as he gave a tight nod in assent, never wanting to deny his demon anything ever again. He closed his eyes and successfully removed all the alcohol from his system. He then shook his head to remove the last bit of fuzziness.

One corner of Crowley’s lips turned up in appreciation.

“Now then,” Aziraphale continued, loosely toying with the scarf around Crowley’s neck, “back to what I was saying about being in love with you all these years.” He finished the admission while meeting his demon’s gaze once again.

Crowley’s eyes were huge and he swallowed thickly.

“Oh, really darling, _do_ stop making that face at me,” Aziraphale gently chided.

“I’ll stop making this face when you stop dropping bloody bombs on me. I mean, angel, you’ve spent the last several millennia keeping me at an arm’s length. Not wanting to let the head office know you were friendly with a demon.”

Aziraphale let the guilt he felt show on his features. “Indeed my allegiances were a bit misguided before. I never meant what I said when I told you I didn’t like you. Quite the opposite, obviously. I just _so_ wanted to do the right thing. And according to heaven, letting myself fall for the wiles of a demon was most certainly not in the Principalities List of Official Duties. But, I found myself falling nonetheless because, oh my, does my demon ever have _wiles_.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a smouldering look as he began tracing his fingers lightly over his throat, trailing down to his collar bone and moving his digits back and forth on the skin just above the demon’s grey shirt.

“Angel,” Crowley was practically purring, “you’ve no _idea_ what you’re doing to me.”

The slightest hint of a wicked smirk let the demon know that maybe Aziraphale did know exactly the effect he had on his friend.

“Angelll…” the demon growled. The heat between them was growing exponentially, and Crowley could tell he wasn’t the only one who was having trouble concealing his excitement. It was taking everything within him to continue to resist devouring his angel. He wanted his hands and his mouth to be on every inch of him. How could he not? He just heard Aziraphale say that he _loved_ him. But he wasn’t ready to give in just yet. He had to be absolutely, unequivocally sure. “Say it again, please.”

Aziraphale’s eyebrows knitted in confusion at his friend's soft, quiet request, before realization dawned in his hazel eyes. “Oh, my dearest Crowley. I _love_ you. I’m so sorry that I ever made you question that.” Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. He then followed by placing one to each of his closed eyes.

The demon inhaled shakily at the intimate gesture. His angel's warm lips were slowly removing further doubts from his brain. “And you knew, then?” he managed to croak out. “That I… erm. How I’ve felt about you this whole time? How?”

Aziraphale grinned warmly. “Well, you did flirt rather shamelessly with me. But I knew I couldn't count that as actual evidence. You being a demon and all, I figured you flirted with everyone.”

“Didn’t,” Crowley replied seriously.

The angel’s smile widened, if possible. “Well then, the most obvious evidence is right in front of me. Being the fact that you haven’t yet thrown me off of you,” he winked. He then leaned forward again and began to nuzzle his demon, his lips pressing against his snake tattoo as he whispered into the shell of his ear. “But more seriously, I could _feel_ it, darling. Angels can feel the love that comes off of other beings and you positively emanate it in my specific direction. You have for a long time.”

Crowley shivered. “I... I put a shield up,” he offered lamely.

“It wasn’t strong enough, love,” he breathed as he nipped his way along Crowley’s jaw.

“Gnnnhh,” Crowley was positively panting now. “You do realize that you once accused me of going ‘too fast’ and yet, here you are, straddling my hips and driving me wild before we’ve ever even kissed.”

Aziraphale stopped his assault on his friend’s jawline to sit up and regard Crowley with absolute earnestness. “You saved me from being discorporated on several occasions. You saved my _books_ for me. You _stopped time_ because I threatened to never speak to you again. You always had my best interest in mind, even when I was foolish enough to underestimate you simply because of some misguided notion that being a demon defined who you are. My darling, the least I could possibly do is make the first move. I was a fool and I only ever want to be on our side. Can you ever forgive me?”

Crowley’s resolve finally snapped with the same intensity of a bow that had been strung too tightly. He sprang forward, his arms enveloping his angel, pulling him against his chest and slotting their lips together.

Aziraphale gasped and stiffened at the sudden movement of his demon, before sighing and letting himself melt. He’d been aching to be touched by Crowley, and now that he was completely surrounded by him, it was a sensory overload in the most exquisite way. Crowley’s lips were so warm and soft, and they moved slowly and deliciously against his own. He felt a fluttering in his stomach, and the feeling only intensified when one of his demon's warm hands snaked its way underneath his shirt. His love's long fingers skirted along the sensitive skin near the top of his trousers as his teeth gently nipped at the angel's bottom lip. Aziraphale shivered and let out a whimper. Crowley couldn't help but rock his hips up in response, causing Aziraphale to gasp once again at the feel of the demon’s hardening effort against his backside.

Crowley was beside himself with desire. The feel of his angel and all the delicious noises he was causing to come out of that beautiful mouth would be his undoing. Then he felt Aziraphale lick at his teeth, and when Crowley opened up just enough to feel the warm slide of their tongues colliding, it was all he could do to avoid discorporating from the pleasure. Aziraphale didn’t help the matter much when he then shifted forward in his lap, and the demon could feel his fully hardened effort pressing against his stomach.

Crowley moaned, burying his face in his angel’s neck and holding onto him for dear life.

Aziraphale carded his hands through his demon’s hair and placed another lingering kiss on the skin that was covered by the snake tattoo. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you there,” he murmured into his ear. “I’ve always wanted to kiss you everywhere.”

Crowley let out a low, guttural sound in response and then, in one swift motion, flipped them so that Aziraphale was now on his back lying beneath him. The demon covered him with his weight, slotting a thigh between the angel’s legs. Aziraphale mewled in response at the delicious friction.

Crowley began to lazily grind against his captive angel, both of their efforts being rubbed against each other’s hips. The demon nuzzled his face, his nose grazing Aziraphale’s as he did his best to resist kissing him. He wanted to be able to take in all the glorious noises and short, panting breaths from the ethereal being beneath him.

“What are you doing to me, angel?” the demon growled as he began to roll his hips a little quicker. “I want to do so much with you, and to you. As far as I’m concerned, we have the rest of the night and the rest of eternity for me to show you all the things I’ve fantasized about.”

Aziraphale whimpered.

“Depraved, delicious thingssss,” the demon hissed in his ear.

“Crowley!” the angel gasped in pleasure.

“But for right now,” he continued, “I’m not going to last much longer. Six millenia is a long time to _yearn_. And I just want to see what you look like, angel.” Crowley let one hand snake between their bodies. His long fingers found Aziraphale’s straining effort beneath his pants and wrapped tightly around it.

“Ohhhh... Oh Crowley,” the angel sighed.

The demon smirked and gave the angel’s length a few expert pulls. He nipped at Aziraphale’s jaw, then at his earlobe.

“Come for me, angel.”

Aziraphale cried out, his body arching as waves of ecstasy coursed through him. He was panting, and moaning, and saying Crowley’s name on repeat as he rode out his orgasm.

Crowley held tightly onto his angel, his eyes never leaving that expressive face as he continued to coax him through every last wonderful second of release. Those hazel eyes were so wide and staring at him with such adoration. The demon was so close to coming himself, but he didn’t want to miss one moment of his angel being undone beneath him.

Aziraphale attempted to catch his breath, still making little mewling noises of pleasure. He lifted a trembling hand to cradle Crowley's jaw, raising his head to kiss his demon. “That was... positively divine,” the angel purred, his breath ghosting over Crowley’s lips. “I always knew that it would be, you _wicked_ thing.” He accentuated that last bit by grabbing onto the demon’s backside, pulling him more tightly against his hip.

Crowley closed his eyes and grunted. “Watching you almost put me over the edge. ‘M so close...”

“Let me at least touch you, my dear. Please. I’ve wanted to feel you for so long.”

“Fuck, angel,” Crowley panted, “you won’t get the chance if you keep saying things like that.”

Chuckling slightly, Aziraphale wasted no more time as his fingers undid the button on Crowley’s tight pants. The demon moaned as his aching effort was finally freed, then choked down a yelp as the angel wrapped his warm digits around it.

“Ohhhh Crowley,” he hummed in pleasure. “You feel better than I ever imagined. All the time I spent imagining stroking you, fondling you, wondering what you taste like. Would you like that? Would you like me to put my mouth on you?”

“Nnnnnngghh.”

“Mmm... me too, love.” Aziraphale shifted his thigh a bit to give him even better access. The hand that wasn’t busy pleasuring his demon began tugging gently at his red hair. “I’ve also imagined you inside me. What it would feel like, being stretched by you, feeling your heat spill inside of me as you came.”

Crowley was feeling delirious with pleasure. His wide, serpentine eyes could barely focus and his body felt like it was going to erupt.

At that moment, Aziraphale gave his love’s effort a strong tug while simultaneously gently pulling his hair.

“Let me see you come now, my love.”

Crowley’s eyes met Aziraphale’s for just a moment before closing in absolute divine pleasure. His body convulsed, spilling himself into his angel’s hand as he cried out. He buried his face in his love’s neck, Aziraphale milking every last pulse of his orgasm to extend it as long as possible. The angel was whispering honeyed words in his ear, Crowley’s body still shuddering with release.

“That’s it, yes, darling. You’re so beautiful. I’ve got you.”

Crowley slowly came back to himself. He could distantly feel Aziraphale gently caressing his hair, his other hand still wrapped around his somewhat softening effort. He lazily lifted his head and began peppering his angel’s face with kisses.

Aziraphale miracled away the mess they made between them, and wrapped his arms tightly around his demon as their lips met in an unhurried, love-filled kiss.

When Crowley began to feel more clear-minded, he slightly pulled away to meet his love’s eyes.

“For someone’s sake, angel! Where did you learn to talk like that?!”

Aziraphale planted an innocent look on his face. “Whatever do you mean, dearest?”

“You were talking dirty!”

The angel looked affronted. “I most certainly was _not_. I was being... poetic.”

Crowley looked at his love incredulously. “Poetic?”

“Yes.”

“Bloody hell,” he grumbled, “I need to start reading more poetry.”

The two broke out into smiles before chuckling against each other.

“Why do you ask, my dear? Did you like it?”

Aziraphale had the gall to bat coquettish eyes at the demon as he asked.

Crowley gaped. “I think that was goddamned obvious.”

The demon captured his angel’s lips in a kiss to remove that haughty smirk right off of them. He then slid himself between Aziraphale and the back of the couch. He moved so that his front was flush with the angel's back, holding him tightly and spooning him.

Aziraphale sighed in content. “I will say, for the first time I can recall in a few hundred years, I do believe I could fall asleep.”

Crowley hummed as he began placing soft kisses along the nape of Aziraphale’s neck.

“Well you’ll just have to put that off for one more night, angel.”

“Oh?” he replied breathily as his thoughts were already becoming jumbled. His demon really did have quite that effect on him.

“Mmm... ‘fraid so.” Crowley’s hands traced over his angel’s hips and trailed up under his shirt. “You’ve bitten the forbidden fruit. Opened Pandora’s box. You _teased_ me and put all those devilish thoughts in my brain. Don’t you know you can’t offer something to a demon and not be expected to _deliver_?”

Aziraphale shuddered at the implications, a thrill of excitement pooling in his base.

Crowley lightly nipped at his love’s neck as he rolled his hips against his backside.

“I’m not through with you tonight,” he hissed.

“Oh my,” the angel gasped. “I certainly hope not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! Man, I love these two idiots.


End file.
